Le Glee club au camping
by Rimeko.slyth
Summary: Suite à un plan diabolique de Sue, le voyage du Glee club passe de la découverte des différents sites artistiques à faire un camping. Heureusement ils se feront une amie qui les aideront à réaliser les activités obligatoires du camping. Au programme, équitation, escalade, parcours de survie et plein d'autres activités plus folles les unes que les autres. AU; Klaine.


Coucou, visiteur perdu qui se retrouve à peut-être lire le premier chapitre de ma première vraie fic (mais non je ne leurs mens pas! et chut ils font t'entendre... à non s'est vrai tu es dans ma tête.) Bref tout cela pour dire que j'espère que le début vous plaira, laissez un petit mot honnête et pas trop méchant svp. Je sais que certains risquent de faire des crises cardiaques à cause de toutes les fautes que je fais, alors je préfère vous prévenir et si jamais une beta est assez courageuse (°ou suicidaire!° roh chut toi.) pour me corriger qu'elle me le dise.

Disclamer: Non glee ne m'appartient pas, j'emprunte juste les persos pour leurs faire passer quelques vacances tranquille.(°ta vision de la tranquillité est vraiment étrange tu le sais ?!°) Voila bonne lecture .

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Ceci est mon carnet de note. Pour ne pas oublier toute les choses que je fais chaque jour._

_Je m'appelle Alexie mais tout le monde m'appelle Lexie ou Sacha, et j'ai 18ans._

_Mon job d'été cette année, c'est aider le patron d'un camping dans les taches à réaliser. Le nom du camping ? L'air Arc-en-Ciel. Et c'est un 4 étoiles. Vous comprendrez plus tard._

_Aujourd'hui cela fait déjà 2 semaines que je travaille. Et je me suis plutôt bien adaptée. Je suis une sauvage comme dirait mon ami d'enfance, mais lorsque l'on jouait il l'était autant que moi. On se comparait souvent à Tarzan et Pocahontas._

*Musique du portable :Roar de Katy Perry *

« A c'est l'heure ! »

(PV externe)

Lexie sortie de sa tente habillée d'un pantalon ample kaki et d'un t-shirt vert foncé avec une tête de tigre dessus et une paire de basket. Sa sacoche attachée à sa hanche et un bipper accroché dessus. Elle monta à l'arbre qui se trouvait en face de sa tente et s'élança sur la tyrolienne direction le bureau du chef ! Après avoir prévenue son patron elle partie faire ses taches pour la matinée. Aujourd'hui elle devait mettre en place les 6 tentes pour le groupe qui arrivait dans l'après-midi.

Deux heures après, elle terminait enfin. Ensuite il fallait nourrir la vingtaine de chevaux de l'écurie du camping. Cette activité lui pris environ une demi-heure. Elle termina par Blacky, un étalon anglo-arabe tout noir et aux yeux bleu clair.

« Alors mon beau tu vas bien aujourd'hui ? »

« Hihi ! »

« Je sais, être enfermé dans ce box est saoulant. »

« Huhi hii»

« D'accord, d'accord ! Mais que ce matin ok ? Et il faut d'abord que je prévienne monsieur Warold. »

Après avoir vu le cheval se dandiner tout content elle partit le dire au patron

« A Lexie, tu as terminé de monter les tentes pour le groupe du secteur 3 parcelle 1 ? »

« Oui m'sieur, et j'ai nourri les chevaux aussi. »

« Bien il ne te reste plus qu'à faire le tour du camping alors ! »

« Oui. D'ailleurs est-ce que je pourrais le faire avec… »

« Avec Blacky hein ? Mais oui bien sûr. Vous vous êtes trouvé tous les deux, lui qui est assez sauvage avec les gens, se comporte comme une peluche avec toi. »

« Merci ! »

« Ah ! Attend deux secondes, tiens prends cette fiche. «

« Le programme pour le groupe qui arrive c'est cela ? »

« Oui. »

Elle repartit à l'écurie toute contente. Ce job d'été était super !

« Hihiii !»

« Oui mon beau on peut sortir ! »

Elle le pansa puis lui mit un filet ethnologique. Penser que les chevaux doivent supporter un morceau de métal dans la bouche lui donna des frissons.

« Oui je sais toi aussi tu pense à çà. La première fois que je t'ai vu tu avais cette pouf riche sur le dos. Quand j'ai vu comment elle tirée sur tes rennes j'ai pété un plomb ! S'était presque si tu saigné ! Par contre quand je t'ai vu te cabré j'ai trop rigolé. Elle est tombée dans du crottin, toute sa manucure était fichue et son pantalon de marque déchiré. »

« Huhuhu ! »

« Rigole . En tout cas elle voulait que l'on t'euthanasie ! Heureusement que le patron est arrivé et qu'il y avait des clients gentils qui avaient tout vu ! Et quand il ne savait pas encore que s'était moi pour le job et qu'il voulait montrer à l'autre c*nne que tu étais inoffensif. Il a enlevé le filet qui te blessait, t'a tenu par la crinière et m'a fait monter ! »

« Hihuu »

« Ouais je lui ai dit que je pouvais me débrouiller et il t'a lâché et rien qu'en tenant ta crinière je te guidais et on a fait du petit trop autour d'eux ! Oh leurs tête !XD »

«Aller on y va. Je me débrouille sans selle de toute manière. »

C'est heureux qu'ils partent tous les deux faire le tour des tentes du camping.

« Bonjour monsieur et madame Nitmon »

« Bonjour Lexie »

« Huhu ! »

« Oui bonjour à toi aussi Blacky. Attend, tiens une pomme pour toi. »

« Hu ! »

« Merci madame Nitmon, Blacky vous aime beaucoup on dirait. »

« Huhuu ! »

« Ne soyez pas jaloux monsieur ! »

« Mais je ne suis pas ! »

« Moi je te crois mon cœur. » Lui répondit sa femme en l'embrassant et en me faisant clin d'œil.

« Bonne journée ! »

Je continuai ma route jusqu'au secteur B. Aujourd'hui encore il faisait beau, mais comme le camping et au milieu d'un mini foret les rayons du soleil ne tapent pas trop.

« Non ! L'escalade est mieux ! »

« Je te dis que le tir-à-l' arc est plus intéressant ! »

« Arrêtez de vous crêper le chignon les garçons ! Vous avez passé l'âge ! »

Je m'arrêtai pour écouter la conversation.

« Je suis sûr que s'est Ricky et Nicky qui font encore ce boucan. »

« Huhu ! »

Ricky et Nicky sont des jumeaux. Mais des jumeaux complémentaires. Ricky est blond aux yeux bleu et est sportif et Nicky est brun aux yeux vert émeraude et aime les matières artistiques. Ils n'ont pas une chose qu'ils aiment tous les deux.

« Salut tous les deux ! Madame Pinkley. »

« Bonjour Lexie, comme tu le vois aujourd'hui encore ils ne sont pas d'accord sur l'activité à faire. »

« Yo Lexie ! »

« Salut Lexie ! »

« Vous en avez pas marre de toujours vous crier dessus ? On dirait un vieux couple ! »

« Eh ne me met pas dans la même case que mon frère ! Je suis hétéro moi ! Nick est mon frère donc je respecte ses choix mais … »

« Oui, oui s'est bon j'ai compris. Ne commence pas un de tes monologues stp ! Si vous voulez Beauty n'a personne aujourd'hui, vous pourriez vous en occuper ! »

« C'est vrai on peut !? » répondirent les jumeaux à l'unisson.

Et oui les deux jumeaux qui détestent tout ce que l'autre aime ont une chose en commun. Leur amour pour une jument du camping. Beauty est une jument espagnole cremello avec une crinière dorée et des yeux marron clair.

« Bon allez monter sur Blacky et accrochez-vous ! Moi je prends la tyrolienne je ne veux pas trop le fatiguer.»

« Ouais ! »

« Non ! Ton cheval va toujours trop vite. Je sais faire du cheval mais a cru s'est compliqué ! »

« Ok. On n'ira pas trop vite dac ?! Je ferais une pause à chaque plateforme de tyrolienne. »

« Dac, merci Lexie. »

« De rien Nicky. »

« Bonne journée Madame Pinkley ! »

Je montai jusqu'à la plateforme à 5 mètres au-dessus du sol et actionna la poulie.

« C'est parti ! Aller Blacky. »

La scène que l'on donnait était marrante. Le petit brun qui s'accroché à la crinière du cheval avec son frère derrière lui qui malgré ce qu'il disait aimait son frère et qui l'aidait à tenir sur un Blacky au galop qui allait assez vite. Et moi au-dessus d'eux qui les suivais sur la tyrolienne. Lorsque je vis la plateforme du secteur A je sifflai un coup pour prévenir l'étalon que l'on s'arrêtait.

« Tu vas bien Nicky ? »

« Oui ! Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur, mais j'ai du mal à tenir ! »

« J'avais compris. Mais avec de l'entraînement tu y arriveras ! »

« J'espère ! »

« Aller on repart ! »

Nous arrivèrent entier à l'écurie et ils allèrent bichonner la Belle.

« Bipp,bipp,bipp ! »

« A un message du chef. Il faut que l'on aille le voir. »

Je remontai sur Blacky et nous partîmes au grand galop. Lorsque le bureau du chef fut en vue je vis un groupe de jeunes d'environ mon âge et un autre homme parlant avec lui.

« Monsieur j'ai dû changer l'emploi du temps des jumeaux de madame Pinkley. Et comme Beauty n'avait personne aujourd'hui ils s'en occupent. »

« Merci Lexie. Voici le groupe qui devait arriver cette après-midi. Ils ont un peu d'avance mais ce n'est pas grave puisque tu as déjà tout préparais. Accompagne-les jusqu'à leur tentes. »

« Ok. Je m'appelle Lexie et lui s'est Blacky. Si jamais vous avez des questions sur les activités du camping ou même pour autre chose vous pouvez me demander. Aller venez. Le camping à trois secteurs. Le secteur A est pour les couples, le secteur B pour les familles et votre secteur, le C pour les groupes. Comme vous êtes la parcelle n°1 du secteur C vous êtes le plus près.»

« Elle se la joue trop sur son cheval elle ! »

« Puckerman ne commence pas ! »

Le premier qui avait parlé était un jeune avec une crête sur la tête, Puckerman donc. Et celle qui avait répliqué était une fille plutôt petite habillée avec une robe et des collants.

« Je ne me la joue pas. Lorsque tu arriveras à faire çà tu comprendras que s'est juste naturel. »

Et pour le calmer je donnais un petit coup de talon à Blacky. Il se Cambra sur le côté et moi je me couchais sur son dos, retenue avec seulement la force de mes jambes. Je les regardais à l'envers tout en faisant un sourire. Puis un petit sifflement et l'étalon rua. Mais je restais bien collée à lui, comme si nous ne faisions qu'un. Puis je lui fis faire une révérence.

« Whoua ! Trop forte ! »

« Et up ! Tu vois, pour moi être à cheval est naturel. J'adore la nature et si toi tu préfères voir un cheval attaché avec une selle qui l'étouffe et bien pas moi. »

« Eh.. Je…Oh c'est bon ! »

« Whoua tu à réussi à lui clouer le bec ! Je t'aime bien toi. Moi c'est Santana. »

« Appelle-la Satan çà lui va mieux. Au faite je m'appelle Rachel»

« Oh Berry ne commence pas ! »

« Ah oui tant que j'y pense. Merci de n'avoir apporté qu'une valise chacun ! »

« Bin c'est un camping en même temps. »

« Peut-être mais tout le monde n'a pas çà en tête. A cause des 4 étoiles je suis déjà tombé sur une riche qui croyait que s'était des petits chalets et non des tentes. Elle avait 12 valises et à peine arrivais elle cherchait le salon de massage. »

« D'ailleurs pourquoi c'est un 4 étoiles ? »

« Pour les activités proposées. Il y a de l'équitation, de l'accro-branche, de l'escalade, du canoé-kayak, de l'initiation au tir-à-l' arc, à l'arbalète, au lancé de couteaux …on a aussi une grande salle d'arcade et une salle artistique. »

« Une salle artistique ? »

« Oui on peut y chanter, danser, peindre, et même créer des tenues. D'ailleurs il y a un concours dans deux semaines pour la meilleure tenue du camping ! »

« Super ! Porcelaine va encore péter un boulon s'il ne gagne pas ! »

« Porcelaine ? »

« Oublie se surnom s'il te plait, je m'appelle Kurt. Et non ce n'est pas parce que j'ai un sens de la mode aiguisé que je vais participer ! »

« Tu sais Kurt tu devrais. Tu as toute tes chances et ce serais bien parce que pour le moment c'est une pinbèche bourré d'argent qui risque de gagner. Et franchement je n'ai pas envie ! »

« Et il y a des règles particulières ? »

« Il faut avoir participé à toutes les activités que l'on vous propose sur la liste. Donc 15 activités en tout. Si jamais il y a une activité sportive ou artistique que vous ne voulez pas faire vous pouvez en changer mais seulement pour 2 activités. Après il nous est difficile de faire d'autre changement car il y a beaucoup de monde. »

« Et quelle est notre liste à nous ? »

Lexie sortie la feuille de sa sacoche et la regarda.

« Voici votre liste. Vous avez 8 activités sportives, 4 activités artistiques et 3 activités autres. »

« Activités autre ? »

« Oui elles sont ni un sport spécifique ni une réelle matière artistique. »

« Par exemple… ? »

« Par exemple pour vous c'est une chasse aux trésor, une sortie de 3 jours dans la forêt et ce que le patron aime appeler l'EDAGN. »

« Bizarrement ce nom ne me rassure pas. C'est quoi l'édagne ? »

« C'est les Exercices de Défense de l'Armée Grandeur Nature. »

« Ah oui d'accord… »

« Et pour que vous puissiez participer au concours il faut que tous les membres du groupe participent aux activités. »


End file.
